


Unknown Future, The Morning After

by 01MalachiSantos01



Series: Unknown Future [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01MalachiSantos01/pseuds/01MalachiSantos01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn wake up after their night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Future, The Morning After

It was early morning, birds were chirping merrily and Zayn felt a comfortable weight pressed against his chest. Opening his eyes he saw Liam, his best friend and now lover. The sun wasn't up yet, this cold winter morning seemed less gloom with Liam next to him. Zayn was reminiscing about the current state of affairs, the way they slept together.. What would it mean for the band? What would it mean for them? Did management need to know? Couldn't they just stay together like this? He held Liam closer to him, Liam's warmth entered his own body and he could feel himself fall a little bit more for his best friend. Liam was still sleeping against his chest, his naked body firmly placed against his own, his soft skin looked beautiful in the morning, all pale and toned, the contours of his chest firm but beautiful to Zayn. He began to have feelings for his best friend around the time they were in the X-Factor house. He was the quiet and responsible one. Zayn could tell you the time first time he was able to make Liam do something he did not want to do because of his sense of responsibility. The glimmer in Liam's eyes his mirthful laughter. That was the time he fell for his best friend, that image would be burned forever in his memory. 

Waking up fully Zayn noticed his shaft was hard, it pulsed with anticipation. Zayn could not wait to be inside Liam again to feel his tight channel clenched around his hard cock. Zayn pressed his hardening cock with slow rotating motions with his hips against Liam's rosebud. He began to move his cock alongside Liam's ass, his pre cum making his cock slick. Liam began to wake up feeling Zayn's throbbing members against his ass was a very pleasant way to wake up. Zayn noticed Liam waking up and began to kiss his neck, his shoulders, behind his ears and he whispered "Good morning love, did you sleep well? I hope I did not wake you up". Liam sighed with content, pushing his ass against Zayn's cock, moving his hips so he could feel more of Zayn against him. Zayn whispered sweet nothings in his ear, kissed his neck and kissed his lips when Liam turned around to look at him. They kissed slow but with passion. Their tongues battling for dominance, their hips bucking with extra force. 

Zayn turned Liam on his back and laid between Liam's legs, their cocks touching and rubbing together. They kissed slowly without haste, enjoying their moment together. Their difficult lives were not dampening their mood. The simplicity of being together in this foreign hotel room with no one bothering them made them enjoy this so much more. Liam hooked his legs around Zayn's waist and kissed Zayn's neck, biting the soft flesh and leaving a bruising mark. Zayn moaned and bucked harder against Liam, pre cum was making their cocks slick and the motion of their hips against each other was filling them with lust. Zayn rested his head against Liam's shoulder and begin to nip and lick at it, leaving more marks for the world too see so that they all knew Liam was taken. Liam searched for the lube they used last night but was stopped by Zayn, with a simple command Zayn told Liam "No love, let me take care of you just enjoy this" with a searing kiss he was able to silence Liam who became pliant in his arms. 

Zayn rose from their bed and made his way to the love seat his legs spread apart showing his hard member, slick with pre cum and resting on his hips. His balls moved slightly with every pulse his cock made. Liam drank the side in front of him, licking his lips he could not wait to have that thick cock inside him again. He could never stop wanting Zayn, his beautiful and wonderful Zayn. Liam rose from his bed and walked up to Zayn, lube in one hand and the other slowly stroking his own hard member. He dropped to his knees in front of Zayn and began to lick the head of Zayn's hard shaft. He licked slowly down to his balls, licking one while with the other hand was on Zayn's leg. He began to suck on Zayn's shaft, taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue across the swollen member looking straight in Zayn's eyes. Zayn laid his hand on Liam's head and began to push more of his cock inside the tight mouth who was giving him so much pleasure. Liam was able to take the entire shaft inside his mouth and he began to hum, the vibrations giving just that extra touch to make Zayn move his hips upwards. Liam opened his mouth wider and his tongue was resting against the hard shaft while he rose up slowly and dropped down again, he continued doing this for several moments. He went down again mouth opened wide and when his nose reached Zayn's pubic region his tongue licked Zayn's balls.  
Zayn's head leaned backwards a low moan escaped his throat and he began to talk to Liam, how special he was, beautiful with his mouth around his cock. Liam enjoyed the compliments and continued to pleasure his lover. Zayn was nearing his release and told Liam to stop, he wanted to come inside of him but not like this. 

Liam stood up and sat down on Zayn's lap, his hands on Zayn's chest. They began to kiss again, slow and sensual. Zayn tasting himself on Liam's lips making him groan in pleasure. Zayn grabbed the lube next to him and poured a generous amount on his fingers. His hands reached Liam's ass one kneading the soft firm flesh while the other found Liam's rosebud. Zayn slapped Liam's ass which made Liam move against Zayn's own cock, their cocks moving upwards together. Liam grabbed both cocks and began to stroke them. His hand on the head a tight constrict of pleasure. Zayn continued to slap Liam's ass leaving red marks this made Liam moan out loud and keep rotating his hips, his full with their cocks. Zayn had a finger inside of Liam while with the other hand he spread Liam's ass cheeks. He entered another finger, two fingers deep inside his lover scissoring him spreading wide for his cock. Liam rested his head against Zayn's shoulder and stopped stroking their cocks. Zayn told Liam to finger himself, open himself up for him. Liam entered two fingers in his own ass and began to kiss Zayn. His tongue found Zayn's and he enjoyed the sensual kisses he shared with his lover. Zayn couldn't hold himself in any more. He rose Liam up and made him sit on his cock, the head of his hard shaft was against Liam's entrance trying to enter it. Liam did not know if he was ready for this, two fingers weren't enough for Zayn's thick 8 inch. 

Zayn's left hand was on Liam's hip while his right hand was holding his thick shaft trying to breach Liam, to fill him up, stretch him out just for his cock. Liam looked into Zayn's eyes and kissed him, he then began to push against Zayn's cock who quickly let go of his cock and tried to spread his ass with one hand. Inch by inch entered Liam who felt the thick cock open him up, though still a bit loose from the last night he was able to take more of Zayn in him. He slowly rose up again, slowly went down and took more of Zayn in him. Zayn could not believe what he saw and felt, Liam's face flushed with color, his eyes closed with a look of determination, one hand on Zayn's leg and the other on Zayn's shoulder. The intense feeling of Liam's tight ass around his cock made Zayn push up against Liam who finally took the entire 8 inch. Liam was panting, his ass stretched out full with Zayn. He increased the pace of his hips and kissed Zayn, dirty and filled with lust. Zayn let his inhibitions loose and began to fuck Liam with hard thrusts. Liam felt his ass stretch out even more, he felt the thick cock inside him with every slam of Zayn's hips. The shocks of pleasure made him cry out. Zayn kept slamming inside of Liam, holding him down by his hips. The sheer force of his thrusts made them move a bit, skin slapping against skin, Liam crying out in ecstasy begging for it, telling Zayn to give it to him, harder and harder. Zayn obliged and continued to fuck him without abandon. 

Zayn stopped for a moment and changed Liam's position. He made Liam sit on Zayn's cock with his back facing Zayn. Liam began to bounce on Zayn's cock while his cock was being stroked by Zayn and his ass assaulted with the forceful blows of his hips. Liam clenched his ass muscles and Zayn let out a loud moan, telling Liam that he should continue doing that. Zayn felt he was going to come soon and changed positions again. Making Liam rest his knees on the sofa, his chest against the back of the sofa and his back turned towards Zayn. He then began to wildly fuck Liam doggy style. Their skin connecting, their balls against each others. Leaving bruises on Liam's hips he quickly grabbed Liam's shoulders and continued his wild assault. Liam cried out unable to form a sentence all he could do was cry out, whimper and moan. Zayn placed his chest on Liam's back and continued his assualt. Liam came without touching himself, ropes of come splashed against the sofa his ass constricting around Zayn's thick shaft which after several hard thrusts was coming inside of Liam. Both were panting heavily, enjoying the after glow and laughed quietly. Zayn took his half hard member out of Liam and it was slick with his semen. Liam stood up and kissed Zayn, soft and tender. Zayn took them to their bed and kept kissing Liam. He soon noticed Liam's hard member and laughed saying "You still need to come love?" which made Liam laugh. Though, his laughing stopped when he felt Zayn's mouth on his cock. He continued sucking Liam until he released his seed inside Zayn's mouth who drank his sweet nectar. They soon fell asleep again in each others arms not hearing the soft knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued the story for my friend, hope he feels better soon!


End file.
